


Dziesięć centów

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chopsticks, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sheith Month 2019, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Keith nie umie jeść pałeczkami. Shiro pracuje w restauracji z udonem.





	Dziesięć centów

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 10: ten cents.

Keith przegrał zakład. Związek Lance’a z tą śliczną dziewczyną z pierwszego roku dotrwał do pierwszej miesięcznicy, więc Kogane musiał zabrać Matta do wybranej przez niego restauracji i postawić mu obiad. Głupio dał się w to wrobić. Z reguły nie zakładał się o życie uczuciowe znajomych, ale przyjaciel go podpuścił, a on nieopatrznie się zgodził. W sumie to nie było nic wielkiego. Jeden obiad i nawet nie musiał zabierać Lotora, chłopaka Matta, który pewnie zamówiłby same najwykwintniejsze dania.

Matt wybrał japońską restaurację. I pewnie mogłoby być gorzej, ale Keith nigdy nie był w takim miejscu. Raz jadł sushi pałeczkami i szło mu bardzo, bardzo średnio. Jego ojciec gotował dla nich sam, w domu dziecka raczej nie serwowano azjatyckiej kuchni, a jako student, jeżeli nawet decydował się na chińszczyznę, to przy daniach zamawianych przez telefon i połykanych w pośpiechu w akademiku nie miał czasu ani motywacji do bawienia się pałeczkami.

Usiedli przy dwuosobowym stole w głębi lokalu. Przed nimi leżały ciemne bambusowe podkładki. Wystrój był prosty, dominowały biel i brąz. Na ścianach wisiały reprodukcje drzeworytów ukiyo-e.

W restauracji nie było dużego ruchu. Poza ich stolikiem zajęty był jeszcze tylko jeden.

— Patrzyłem na kartę w Internecie i nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj zamówić — szepnął konspiracyjnie Keith, pochylając się nad stołem. — Nie rozumiem połowy dań.

Matt uśmiechnął się beztrosko.

— Nie przejmuj się, wybiorę ci coś. Obiecuję, że będzie dobre. To prawdziwa japońska restauracja, a nie zamerykanizowana sieciówka, więc rzeczywiście dania brzmią tajemniczo — powiedział.

Keith nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale wtedy do ich stolika podszedł kelner. Keith podniósł na niego wzrok i poczuł, że zabrakło mu tchu.

Mężczyzna był młody, miał czarne włosy z białą grzywką, ciemne błyszczące oczy i bliznę przebiegającą przez nos. Był wyjątkowo wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Jego czarna koszulka z długim rękawem i dekoltem zapinanym na guziki przylegała do szerokich, umięśnionych ramion. Prawą rękę zastępowała mu nowoczesna proteza.

— Dzień dobry. Cześć, Matt. — Uśmiechnął się, podając im menu.

— Cześć, Shiro. To Keith, mój przyjaciel. Keith, to Shiro. Studiujemy razem — powiedział Matt.

Shiro popatrzył na niego i Keith pomyślał, że wyglądanie tak dobrze powinno być nielegalne. A już na pewno nielegalne powinno być zatrudnianie tak ładnych ludzi w obsłudze klienta. Jak ktokolwiek miał się tutaj skupić na jedzeniu? Trudna, nietypowa karta i boski kelner brzmiały jak przepis na zagładę.

— Miło cię poznać — powiedział Shiro. — Matt mi o tobie wspominał.

— Ciebie też. Miło poznać — wykrztusił Keith.

Nie dodał, że on też miał okazję o nim trochę posłuchać.

Wydawało mu się, że kątem oka dostrzegł na twarzy Matta złośliwy uśmiech.

— My już wiemy, co chcemy — oznajmił Holt.

Keith rzucił mu szybkie spojrzenie. Wcale nie wiedział, czego chciał, pomijając numer do Shiro.

— Rozumiem, że dla ciebie to, co zawsze? — zapytał Shiro.

— Oczywiście. A dla Keitha kitsune udon i zieloną herbatę.

Shiro przytaknął, nawet nie zapisując zamówienia. Zostawił im jedną kartę i zniknął w przejściu do kuchni.

Keith westchnął i popatrzył na Matta, który wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie.

— To restauracja dziadka Shiro — powiedział cicho. — Pomaga czasem jako kelner.

— Co mi zamówiłeś? — zapytał Keith, marszcząc brwi.

— Kitsune udon. To taki gruby makaron z bulionem i smażonym tofu — wyjaśnił Matt. — I tymi ciasteczkami rybnymi jak z _Naruto_ , wiesz którymi.

— Niestety wiem — mruknął Keith, przypominając sobie mangi, które Matt pożyczał mu w siódmej klasie.

— Będzie ci smakowało, zaufaj mi. To najlepsza japońska knajpa w okolicy.

Keith nie wiedział, czy mu ufał, ale na razie nie żałował, że dał się tutaj zaciągnąć. On płacił, więc to było sprawiedliwe, że przynajmniej mógł popatrzeć na przystojnego kelnera całkowicie spoza jego ligi.

Shiro przyniósł im herbaty i oddalił się. Czekali na jedzenie, rozmawiając o tym, jak szło im na studiach. Matt sprzedał mu wszystkie najgorętsze plotki z kampusu, które Keitha może szczególnie nie interesowały, ale zakładał, że lepiej być poinformowanym, niż nie być. Nie miał zbyt wielu znajomych, więc spotkania z Holtem i Lance’em zawsze były dla niego głównym źródłem nowinek na temat tego, co się działo.

Gdy Shiro przyszedł z tacą z miskami udonu, zamilkli i poczekali, aż postawi je przed nimi na stole. Podał im łyżki i wykonane z ciemnego drewna pałeczki na ceramicznych podstawkach.

— Dzięki — powiedział Matt.

— Smacznego — odparł Shiro z uśmiechem i wrócił na swoje miejsce za ladą, z którego miał widok na całą restaurację.

Keith spojrzał na swoją miskę i zacisnął usta. Grube długie kluski zanurzone były w ciepłym złocisto-brązowym bulionie. Na wierzchu pływało coś, co musiało być smażonym tofu, ciasteczka rybne i szczypiorek. Zerknął na Matta, który miał taki sam makaron z innymi dodatkami.

Matt wziął w jedną rękę pałeczki, a w drugą łyżkę i zaczął bez problemu chwytać kluski, popijając bulionem.

To nie mogło być aż takie trudne. Keith miał dobry refleks i szybko się uczył. Jeśli niezdarnemu z natury Mattowi tak dobrze szło, to on też w końcu to opanuje. Da sobie radę, nie takich wyzwań się podejmował.

Wziął pałeczki i spróbował je ustawić tak, jak zrobił to Matt. Gdy już wydawało mu się, że dobrze je trzyma, chciał nimi poruszyć i od razu wyślizgnęły mu się z ręki. Uderzyły o stół.

Keith zaklął w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że wypolerowane drewniane pałeczki były bardziej śliskie od jednorazowych, z którymi miał wcześniej do czynienia.

Matt spoglądał na niego znad swojej miski, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech.

— Dobrze ci idzie — rzucił.

Keith zmroził go wzrokiem i zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie chciał po sobie dać poznać, że nie bardzo miał pojęcie, co właśnie robi.

— Muszę nabrać wprawy — mruknął.

Jeszcze raz złapał pałeczki. Na razie darował sobie łyżkę. Spróbował chwycić jedną kluskę i nawet udało mu się ją podnieść, ale ta zaraz wpadła z powrotem do bulionu, rozchlapując go na stół i T-shirt Keitha.

Znowu zaklął, biorąc chusteczkę i wycierając blat, a potem siebie.

— Może poproś o zwykłe sztućce? — zaproponował Matt, wkładając do ust jajko.

— Nie. Dam sobie radę.

To prawda, że jedzenie udonu okazało się trudniejsze, niż początkowo zakładał, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. Nigdy nie odpuszczał. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby pokonały go dwa kawałki drewna i kluski pszenne.

Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie podniesienia makaronu i ponownym ochlapaniu się bulionem rozejrzał się po restauracji. Na szczęście nie było wielu gości, którzy mogliby zostać świadkami jego kompromitacji. Shiro jednak stał bezczynnie, opierając się o ladę, i na nich spoglądał.

O Boże.

Shiro widział, jak Keith męczy się z jedzeniem. Był Japończykiem, więc pewnie myślał sobie o nim jako o niewychowanym barbarzyńcy, który bezcześcił jego kulturę i brudził stół w restauracji jego dziadka. Biorąc pod uwagę wszelkie możliwe okoliczności, to Keith wolałby jednak wygłupić się na oczach wypełnionego po brzegi lokalu. Zazwyczaj nie obchodziło go to, co myślą sobie inni, ale Shiro wyglądał na miłego gościa i Holtowie zawsze tak dobrze o nim mówili. Teraz Keith musiał zapamiętać, żeby już więcej nie zakładać się o nic z Mattem i tu nie przychodzić.

Wziął głęboki wdech. Kiedyś w końcu musi mu się udać. Będą tu siedzieć, dopóki nie zje, a Matt zacznie żałować, że wybrał to miejsce.

Może powinien zacząć od czegoś łatwiejszego? Chwycił pałeczkami ciasteczko rybne i wsadził je sobie do ust. Wreszcie.

Matt uniósł kciuk w geście uznania.

Keith zjadł drugie ciasteczko, a potem wrócił do makaronu. Uniósł pojedynczą kluskę i pochylił się nad miską tak, żeby nie zdążyła mu wypaść. Wciągnął ją całą ustami i starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak głupio musi wyglądać. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Matt to robi, że chwyta kilka klusek naraz i nic mu nie wypada.

— Przepraszam — usłyszał nad sobą. — Może pomogę?

Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Shiro, który uśmiechał się do niego nieśmiało. Keith przełknął. Zawahał się między przyznaniem, że rzeczywiście, przydałaby mu się pomoc, a zapewnieniem, że świetnie sobie radzi, nie trzeba.

— Pomóż mu, Shiro, on sam nie poprosi — rzucił Matt.

— Tak, dzięki — zgodził się Keith, próbując uratować resztki swojej godności. — Nie mam jeszcze wprawy. To mój pierwszy udon.

— Nie szkodzi, każdy kiedyś zaczynał. Matt już zapomniał, jak go uczyłem i wszystko leciało mu z rąk — stwierdził Shiro. — Potrzeba tylko odrobiny cierpliwości i skupienia. Mogę?

Wskazał na jego rękę. Keith przytaknął niepewnie. Shiro stanął za nim i lewą ręką przełożył mu pałeczki między palcami.

Keith poczuł ciepło na policzkach. Wbił spojrzenie w swoją dłoń, żeby uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego zarówno z kelnerem, jak i z Mattem.

— Spróbuj dolną trzymać nieruchomo, a górną manewrować — doradził Shiro. — Tak powinno być szybciej.

Odsunął się i zachęcającym gestem wskazał na miskę. Keith pochylił się, czując na sobie wzrok Shiro, i uniósł dwie kluski. Wsadził je sobie do ust i wciągnął, nie patrząc na chłopaka. Nadal nie wyszło idealnie, ale rzeczywiście było nieco łatwiej.

— Widzisz, idzie ci coraz lepiej — pochwalił go Shiro. — Jak jesz makaron, też pomagaj sobie pałeczkami. Łyżką możesz nakładać bulion. To kwestia wprawy, w końcu to wyćwiczysz. Najważniejsze to próbować.

Keith przytaknął z wdzięcznością.

— Dzięki.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Shiro spojrzał znacząco na Matta. — Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać w jedzeniu, ale pomyślałem, że przyda ci się pomoc, skoro Matt postanowił zachować całą wiedzę dla siebie. Ma ponadprzeciętną frajdę, gdy jego znajomi męczą się z udonem. Pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz przyprowadził tu Lotora. Może powinienem nagrać, jak sam się jeszcze uczył, to byłoby mu mniej do śmiechu.

Matt z udawaną niewinnością rozłożył dłonie.

— Chciałem dać Keithowi czas, żeby sam do wszystkiego doszedł — odparł.

Shiro zmarszczył brew. Drzwi do restauracji otworzyły się i do środka weszły trzy nastolatki.

— Wybaczcie, muszę iść do klientów. Gdybym jeszcze był potrzebny, to wołajcie.

Odszedł od ich stolika, a Keith zmierzył Matta krytycznym spojrzeniem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

— Powinieneś go teraz zaprosić do tej swojej kawiarni i nauczyć, jak jeść bezę — mruknął z ironicznym uśmiechem.

— Normalnie — odpowiedział beznamiętnie Keith. — Bierzesz w rękę i jesz. I tak się ubrudzisz.

Matt już więcej nic nie powiedział, tylko wrócił do swojej miski.

Chwilę to trwało, ale Keithowi udało się dokończyć jedzenie i wszystkiego nie rozlać. Sam czuł, że coraz pewniej posługiwał się pałeczkami, a udon był naprawdę pyszny i warty całej tej męki. Aż zaczął żałować, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie przyszedł.

— Musimy wracać do akademika. Pójdę zapłacić — powiedział, gdy skończył jeść i dopił herbatę.

Matt przytaknął. Keith wstał i podszedł do lady. Wyjął z kieszeni portfel.

— I jak? — zapytał Shiro, drukując rachunek.

— Potem było już lepiej. Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc — powiedział Keith.

Spojrzał na cenę i wyjął z portfela banknot. Dobrze, że ich obiad się przedłużył i Matt nie zażyczył sobie deseru.

— To żaden problem. Tak jak mówiłem, każdy od czegoś zaczyna i potrzebuje pomocy. Ja jako dziecko też musiałem się nauczyć, a potem uczyłem się znowu. — Shiro poruszył protezą w wymownym geście.

Wziął od niego pieniądze i otworzył kasę, żeby wydać mu resztę. Wyjmował banknoty i monety, gdy nagle zatrzymał się. Zmarszczył brwi. Popatrzył na Keitha z zakłopotaniem.

— Przepraszam, ale nie mam dziesięciu centów — powiedział. — Nie masz może…

Keith machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— To żaden problem. Zostawmy to. Dzięki za wszystko.

Ruszył do swojego stolika.

— Keith — usłyszał za sobą.

Przystanął i spojrzał na kelnera pytająco.

— Nie dałbyś się może zaprosić na kawę? — zaproponował niepewnie Shiro.

Na twarzy Keitha pojawiło się zdziwienie.

— Kawa nie kosztuje dziesięciu cen… — urwał. Odchrząknął, uświadamiając sobie, jak idiotycznie musiał zabrzmieć. — Ale oczywiście, chętnie pójdę.

Shiro uśmiechnął się. Sięgnął do kieszeni kelnerskiego fartucha po notes i długopis. Zapisał coś i wyrwał karteczkę. Podał ją Keithowi, wyciągając się nad ladą.

— Napisz do mnie — poprosił. — Umówimy się.

— Napiszę — obiecał Keith, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. — To… Do zobaczenia, Shiro.

— Do zobaczenia, Keith.

Keith jeszcze chwilę na niego patrzył, a potem odwrócił się i poszedł do stolika.

Całą drogę do akademika udawał, że nie widzi szerokiego, głupkowatego uśmiechu Matta, i że sam też się wcale głupio nie szczerzy.


End file.
